


Of Puppies, Kittens and Terrifying Nights

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Elena's friends have a tradition. Every October they gather at the Pendragon's mansion to watch horror films and delight themselves with Morgana's baking. Problem is, Elena is not a fan of horror.Cue Mithian, Elena's saviour, who tries to salvage the night with pics of puppies, kittens and anything cute.





	Of Puppies, Kittens and Terrifying Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently AO3 was being obnoxious and this fic wouldn't post on its entirety, thankfully it's now complete! 
> 
> This was written for the Dogs dresssed as ghosts square of my Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe card.

"It's not that I'm scared per se," Elena said biting her lip, "but perhaps we could do something else?" 

The silence that followed her query was mortifying, all eyes were on her. Morgana was the first to react, she arched an eyebrow and put a hand heavy with rings over Elena's. "We could," she said, "however, my dear, this is our tradition. You really want to break it?" 

Elena squirmed on her seat, though her tone was sweet there was a dangerous edge to Morgana when things didn't go her way. "I guess not..."

Morgana jumped--graceful like a cat-- from her seat and hugged Elena. "Fantastic. I'll see you all this afternoon at my house. Don't be late, ta-ta." 

Elena watched her go, merriment in her steps despite the fact she was walking to a very boring class with Mister Monmouth. She sighed, she truly didn't have the heart to quash her friend's plans. Morgana loved October, and most of all, having her friends over to watch horror movies and eat until they were about to explode. 

Merlin bumped their shoulders. "We'll have fun," Merlin told her, all smiley and sympathetic. "You love Morgana's baking. She always makes the tarts you like, plus, she has good taste in films." 

Elena huffed, "You're only saying that because you have someone to hold your hand during the scary parts and you never even finish watching!"

Elena thought her accusations fair and totally worth it when Merlin flushed up to the tips of his ears.

▪°▪°▪

On top of spending the afternoon--and night because they always ended up passing out at some point or another--watching ghost and ghoulies and deranged psycopaths going about their bloody days, they were crowded in Arthur's room. Her friends saw nothing wrong in taking up the Pendragon siblings' offer to use their house as their dwelling. The Pendragon mansion was big and ancient and had more twists and turns than a labyrinth. Elena always prodded Gwen to join her on her quest to find the loo, afraid she might end up on another dimension with the ghost of a Pendragon of yore, who probably whacked someone with an axe once upon a time. Or something equally terrifying.

The upside was that Morgana and Arthur were excellent and gracious hosts. 

"Here," Arthur said and passed her the Cadbury buttons before taking again his place next to Merlin. 

"Thank you," she said, batting her eyelashes. She winked at Merlin and dropped the chocolate in her mouth. Merlin blushed again but didn't make to move from Arthur's grasp. 

They were on their second movie of the afternoon, _Suspiria_ , and she had her face half hidden by the blanket Morgana lent her. Leon had fallen asleep, Gwen and Lance were discussing something or other about the film's aesthetic, Gwaine was snoring too, Morgana's eyes were gleaming, and--as she had predicted, Merlin and Arthur were nowhere near as interested in the film as they were in each other's tonsils. She scoffed, turned her eyes back on the screen. Quickly she felt chills spreading over her, the bloody music and the suspense of the situation were _killing_ her. Witches! At a school! 

Elena kept watching despite the knot in her stomach. Another girl was in trouble, the unholy eerie tune kept building, the wind thunderous and menacing, a strange hidden force, and--Elena jumped, her heartbeat wild. Beside her Gwaine sniggered. So, not sleeping then. She kicked him in the shin ignoring his pitiful _ow_. Elena looked around her, searching for the thing that made her jump in the first place place. Okay, besides the film. 

It had been her mobile. She felt it vibrate again once she had it on her hand. Elena had several Facebook notificacions, all from Mithian. Surprised she sat up on her place on the bed to get a better look at the room. And sure enough, there was Mithian, ensconced on a corner of the room wrapped up in blankets and resting on a bed of pillows hidden from view. No wonder she had missed her earlier. She felt a bit silly, Elena could be a bit of a scatterbrain sometimes. Mithian had her phone up to her nose, the small screen lighting up her utterly lovable look of deep concentration. 

**Mith N** shared a link on your timeline.  
Friday 13 at 8:51 PM 

Elena clicked and was delighted to find Mithian had linked her an article better suited for her than _Suspiria_.

[20 Ridiculously Cute Pets In Halloween Costumes We Can't Even](http://www.buzzword.com)

The article was full of pics of the most precious animals Elena had had the pleasure of seeing. Pups dressed as ghosts, kittens dressed as bats, a fuzzy hamster in a witch costume with hat and all. 

**Mith N** replied to your comment on her post.  
Friday 13 at 8:59 PM

**Elena Gawant**  
Aww, so, so, so adorable ♡

**Mith N**  
;) I thought you'd appreciate them.

**Elena Gawant**  
I do! I like this more than Morgana's horror classics. 

**Mith N**  
Lol. I know 

Elena felt something huge like a drummer's set beat against her ribcage. Mithian knows, well, all her friends know she's not a fan of horror, and they do try to make the experience easy on her, cuddling her, watching _Coraline_ for the 100th time and getting her favourite sweets. But Mithian went and scoured the internet to find something she might like. Mithian looked up as if sensing Elena's smitten gaze upon her. She smiled back, big and bright and Elena had the sudden urge to take her blanket to Mithian's spot and hide with her. 

**Mith N** shared a video on your timeline.  
Friday 13 at 8:53 PM 

_**The Cutest Cats and Dogs In Costumes**_

[ ](http://www.yousee.com)

She almost squealed at the cuteness of the video. Mithian sure knew everything Elena liked. 

Elena kept clicking on the links and videos that Mithian shared with her. Things like, _Woof! Woof! Here Comes Halloween (A Guide for Your Dog), Adorable Costumes for You and Your Pet, Terrifyingly Cute Pets in Costumes_ , and so on. She stopped paying attention to Morgana's morbid films and ploughed through the evening armed with cute dogs, silly kittens and lots of chocolate. 

When she got up to go to the loo Mithian offered herself as company. Thankfully, they didn't encountered ghosts lurking about. 

"Thank you, for the videos and stuff," Elena said as she walked with slow, dragging steps back to the bedroom. It wasn't her fault she wanted to enjoy Mithian's company for a wee bit longer. 

"No problem. It was my duty to protect your sensibilities," Mithian joked. Elena noticed how they had moved closer and their hands were almost touching. 

Elena fumbled, almost ran into a wall she swore wasn't there before. Mithian grabbed her before she could harm herself. Both her arms went around Elena's waist, and Elena realized they had never been so close before and couldn't figure out why. She liked having Mithian so close she could see the almost invisible freckles grazing the top of her nose, and she liked Mithian taking the time to search for silly things for her to enjoy. 

"Why?" She asked not moving an inch. 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you hunt for all those links so I'd stop being afraid?" 

"Because I think you're so cute I can't even," Mithian answered, a playful smile on her lips. And if Elena surged up and pressed their smiles together in a kiss she felt all the way down to her toes, and warmed her, then that's nobody's business but theirs. 

In the end Elena found out that puppies and kittens and girls with pretty brown eyes are a sure way to her heart.


End file.
